


Shut Up

by phoenixinafire



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: 3rd person pov, Banter, Even POV, Fluff, Kinky boys are kinky, M/M, Ridiculousness, Silly Break-Up Talk, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixinafire/pseuds/phoenixinafire
Summary: "You know, sometimes I am both mad and happy that I found you this soon in my life," muttered Isak sleepily."Hmm, what do you mean?" Even asked, confused. They had been lazily cuddling after a Netflix session at his place and Even was busy rubbing Isak's tummy and dropping kisses on his nape, waiting for him to fall asleep in his arms.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd fic EVER, whoop. First time writing an explicit smut though /sweats nervously.

"You know, sometimes I am both mad and happy that I found you this soon in my life," muttered Isak sleepily. 

"Hmm, what do you mean?" Even asked, confused. They had been lazily cuddling after a Netflix session at his place and Even was busy rubbing Isak's tummy and dropping kisses on his nape, waiting for him to fall asleep in his arms. He loved the feeling of Isak's back, warm against his own chest. It gave him this fuzzy feeling that he couldn't get elsewhere. Sometimes he just wanted to hold Isak so tight he wouldn't be able to let go. But that would be a problem since he also wanted to look at his boyfriend's grumpy face too. Life was truly unfair like that. 

"Y'know, you're my first ever real relationship, right? I mean, meeting you rocked my world so hard I couldn't even stand the thought of being in the closet and not being able to kiss you whenever I wanted to," said Isak matter-of-factly. 

Even laughed at that. Truly, only Isak could manage to sound so disgruntled while practically professing his love for Even, in the middle of the night too.

"Okay, so what's the problem? Why would you be mad that you found me 'so soon' then?" He asked just to keep Isak talking. Even knew he was going to miss him once he fell asleep, he was ridiculous like that. But to be fair, tomorrow was Saturday and they hadn't been together all that much these past two weeks due to all the exams Even had to take and the assignments he had to turn in considering he was in his final year now.

Turning around to face him, Isak simply answered, "Well, statistically speaking, your first ever relationships won't last and the fact that I'm so new to the whole dating thing while you've had 4 years of experience doesn't help either." 

_Huh._

"But you know that doesn't matter, right? How long you've been with someone doesn't guarantee shit. I would know since I literally tripped over myself trying to get your attention and I was with Sonja."

"Yeah I know. But still, I wish I had more experience before we happened because meeting you this fast scares me? I have a feeling you've ruined me for anybody else and If we ever broke up, I would actually be fucked 'cause then my standards would be you and you're ridiculous so I would probably die alone, due to my unrealistic expectations for a romantic partner."

Well that was a lot to digest, Even had to admit. He sensed Isak had been thinking about this for a while though, so he needed to tread carefully for now. 

"That's true, don't break up with me then."

"Me? _You_ don't break up with me. Pretty sure if we broke up it couldn't have been my choice."

"Well we can't know that for sure but I'm almost certain it couldn't have been mine, either."

"Ugh. I hate not being able to know my feelings five years into the future."

"Aw, do you think we would at least be together for 5 years then? That's cute."

"Shut up. You know, I wish I could pause the time, get tangled into at least three romantic love affairs with other boys, acquire amazing sex skills that you can only gain from experience, then come back to blow your mind and ruin you for anybody else too."

"What was that? Did you just confess you want to cheat on me with not one, but three, random guys? Or is this your way of telling me you want to have an open relationship? Oh _fuck_ , do I need to start being okay with the fact that I have to share you with not one, but _three_ randos at the same time?"

"Shut up, _no!_ I mean, in this scenario I would have done all of that before I met you of course. That way, when we break up after dating for at least 5 years, I won't be the only one miserable for having ridiculously high relationship standards."

"Isak. Please don't do that, I'm already this gone for you even when you don't have much experience with sex. I would combust if you went all sex kitten on me now."

"You would? Well, that's exciting. You just gave me another incentive to level up and become a 'sex kitten''. I love knowing just how much I could turn you on."

"Isak..."

"Yeah, baby?"

"Ugh. Fine then. But you can only 'level up' with me, okay? And you're also the first boy I'm in a relationship with, you know. I, too, want to keep leveling up when it comes to making you feel good."

" _Oh_ um, okay."

"Wow _now_ you're blushing? Unbelievable."

"Shut up. Can we start our practice to gain EXP now? I'm ready to level up soon."

"We can do that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Isak was still moaning into the mattress underneath Even when the clock read 01:01. They had been at it for an hour now, getting each other off and learning each other's sweet spots. 

"Baby... you like it when I play with your nipples, huh?"

"E-even, stop talking. Ah ah _ahh!_ "

"I want to take a video of you like this, spread out all for me. You look so fucking good baby, fuck." Even was babbling but he didn't care, he knew Isak loved the dirty talk too.

"Do it, then. Film me."

 _What?_ Did he hear correctly? Even felt like he's having a heart-attack. 

"...Isak. Don't play with me, please. I'm serious."

"Me too. Grab your phone, do it now before I change my mind." 

Even didn't have to be told twice. He quickly grabbed his phone from the bedside table and came back to straddle Isak. Good God, he couldn't believe this was really happening.

"Here, you can play with my nipples while I touch myself," said Isak breathily while guiding Even's other hand to his very pert, very pink nipple. 

"Can I really start recording you?" Even whispered into Isak's ear, while rubbing both his nipples alternately. Even hated himself for asking again because this was something he really wanted to do, but still he needed Isak's confirmation that he was onboard.

"Yeah baby. Play it later and think of me whenever you're jerking off at home."

" _Holy shit_. Fuck. Okay." He pressed the record button. 

Watching Isak pleasure himself, fingers clutching the pillow desperately, and face contorted in pure bliss through his phone's camera lens made Even's heart start pounding faster if that was even possible. He truly couldn't believe this beautiful boy who was currently letting out the most delectable noises known to mankind was his. He was so fucking hard it kind of hurt a bit. Wow.

"Even, I'm _c-close_ , please..."

Hearing Isak's broken voice, Even snapped back into focus and moved his hand from Isak's left nipple to grab his leaking member, stroking him hard & fast just the way his baby needed. And yes his right hand was still holding his phone in place and recording everything. Even was sure this video was going to be the death of him and his most treasured thing in the whole universe. Well, besides Isak himself, of course.

"Come for me, baby. You look so hot like this. Just let go, I've got you..."

"Ah ahh, _fuck!_ " Isak screamed loud, his back arching off the bed. Even was glad his parents weren't home for the weekend, or else they would have been running to his room right now thinking a burglar broke into the house. 

Isak had his eyes closed and was still shivering when Even finally pressed the stop button on his phone and kissed his forehead. He always looked so wrecked after and it was honestly killing Even, who was still so fucking hard his head was buzzing from the adrenaline. 

"Open your eyes, baby. Look at me, are you okay?"

Isak finally opened his eyes and nodded. He looked absolutely beautiful Even just needed to kiss him, and so he did. Repeatedly. Isak quickly gasped and Even put his tongue inside his mouth, feeling like a king for rendering his boy speechless. 

"Mhmm."

Even realized he had been grinding his hard cock onto Isak's when he heard a pitiful whimper coming from him. Isak was, of course, still sensitive after the overwhelming orgasm he just had. Even immediately withdrew and felt bad for acting like a horny bastard (Even though, he actually was that currently).

"Shit, sorry."

"No, come back. You still haven't come yet right? Give me a sec, I, uhh, want you to come inside me."

Seriously. What did Even do in his previous life to deserve this. 

"God, Isak you're killing me today."

"Good. I hoped I was," said Isak bashfully, lowering his eyes. Isak's eyelashes looked so pretty like this and holy shit what a pretty picture he painted, Even was the speechless one this time. 

" _Ugh._ How you're able to just seamlessly switch from sex kitten to an actual kitten in a matter of seconds truly baffles me," growled Even while pulling Isak tight to his chest, making him sit up. He just couldn't handle it sometimes. Isak was both the cutest slash sexiest person he had ever met. Even always had a hard time trusting his own instinct or impulsivity sometimes considering he suffered from bipolar disorder and all, but he was so glad he listened to his heart when he noticed this boy on the first day of school all those months ago. He knew what he felt after all. 

"Shut up. Now, are you going to fuck me senseless or not?"

"Back to being a grumpy sex kitten, I see. Just for that I'm going to fuck you like this. Body close and facing each other. You won't be able to escape, baby."

Isak turned bright red and burrowed his face into Even's neck. Even slipped his arm around Isak's slim waist while his other hand picked up a bottle of lube off the bed. He popped the bottle open and proceeded to pour a good amount of it onto his palm and warmed it up. With his fingers all lubed up, Even slipped one carefully inside Isak and heard his sweet gasp. Isak had his hands around Even's neck and he started to bounce a little on Even's dick. Couldn't wait anymore, Even started pushing two more fingers and scissoring them inside, finding Isak's prostate easily and making him moan, whimper and curse helplessly. With his head thrown back, Even attacked his pale neck with kisses with the intend to bruise. Isak was going to look exquisite in the morning light with hickeys all over his body, Even hoped Isak would allow him to take photos of him then too.

"Isak... I'm going to need you to sit on my dick and fuck yourself with it, what do you say?"

"Shit _yes._ Even. Ahh." 

"Fuck. I'm going to record us together, okay?"

" _Please please._ " Isak was babbling incoherently, fucking himself prettily on Even's hard, leaking cock. They decided to do without condoms sometime ago since Isak hadn't been with anybody else before him and Even was clean. The feeling of being inside Isak bare was truly something he would not take for granted, ever. Even located his discared phone quickly before this could be over too soon and angled the front-facing camera towards the two of them being connected in the most intimate way.

In his eyes this boy had always been on Lv. 999 but now that Isak was becoming more comfortable and confident with himself and with Even, he wondered if Lv. 1000 was a thing. 

Isak started to jerk himself off while bouncing on Even, his boy was close so Even started to grip on Isak's hip and thrusted into him hard, hitting his sweet spot by the look of pure pleasure Isak had on his face. He could feel his long overdue orgasm creeping so he kept thrusting hard into him and they both came at the same time. Even inside of Isak while Isak painted Even's chest with his release. His phone laid forgotten on the bed. He didn't even think they managed to get a decent footage but he didn't care. 

By the time the two of them came down from the high, they were both sticky and gross so Even carried Isak bridal style into his bathroom making him yelp. 

" _Even!_ What the fuck."

"We need to wash up baby, and showering together saves water. You know I'm all about the good for our environment. Oh also, I need to wash my come out of your asshole." Even knew Isak would blush at his words and sure enough, the red flush was back on Isak's whole body. Even loved it. He loved _him_.

"Ugh, you don't need to that, I can wash myself just fine what the hell."

"But I want to?" Even gave him his best innocent, most-puppy like look and he swore could see the exact moment Isak melted at that. Well, Isak still rolled his eyes but it was still the fondest eye-roll somebody could ever give you. So Even still counted that as a win.

"Fine. Whatever you want," muttered Isak in English. 

Even just beamed and started to do just _that_ , whatever the hell wanted. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morning came and sure enough Even was admiring Isak, who was still soundly asleep on his chest. After taking a warm shower together, they both crashed and fell asleep quickly. Isak looked like an adorable kitten all snuggled up to Even like this that it was hard to believe last night even happened.

Speaking of that, Even was now finally able to check the footage of last night's amazing sexcapade. He still couldn't believe Isak basically let him film a _sex tape_ of them, like _holy fuck_. It was easily the hottest thing somebody had ever done for him in his whole 20 years of life. Just thinking about it made his dick twitch excitedly. 

Even tried to retrieve his phone on the bedside table without waking Isak up. He wanted to grab his earphones as well but that would be impossible since they were on the table at the other side of his room and doing that would surely wake the sleeping boy in his arm. 

So, Even decided to lower the volume and started the first video he recorded last night. The one with Isak all spread out on his back and touching himself while Even played his his nipples. Fuck. 

Isak looked even more breath-taking in an amateurly recorded video and the sounds he was making alone were more than enough to get Even instantly rock-hard. Even couldn't help but be impressed with himself for holding the phone steady and getting a decent footage of this. As absorbed as he was with the video, it was understandable he didn't notice Isak was awake until he heard a scream and he felt his phone being unceremoniously taken away by a very indignant tomato boy. Shit, he knew he should've grabbed those earphones.

"Baby, _what the fuck?!_ I told you to watch this at your home!"

"But Isak, I'm at home remember? We're in my room."

" _Ugh._ I mean, you know what I mean! At least watch it when I'm not around, not when I'm right there in your arms. I can't believe I woke up with you watching a porn of me inches away from my own face." 

"First of all, rude. That masterpiece _wasn't_ porn and I didn't want to wake you up so I settled for the second best version of you that was available. You see, I was getting hard just thinking about what we did last night and-"

"Okay okay stop! Ugh you're plain ridiculous sometimes. I can't believe we're dating."

"And you're so adorable & sexy, I can't believe we're dating _either._ "

Isak got that super soft look on his face that told Even he was being endearing, so he expected a kiss and a nose rub soon. Three seconds later both happened and Even considered this day already a success. 

"So baby, do you want me to send you our tastefully made sex-tapes or should we just watch them together right now instead?"

" _Shut up!_ "

//END.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked my word-vomit. Kudos & comments highly appreciated xx


End file.
